


let me

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [55]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Future Fic, M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just needs ten…more…minutes…</p>
<p>The next thing he remembers is feeling someone rubbing his back. “Scott,” they say, now running their deft fingers through his hair. Stiles? Scott thinks. It’s just Stiles. He groans at the realization and struggles to open his eyes, heavy with sleep.  </p>
<p>A quiet mmm is all that comes out as an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: sciles + forehead or cheek kisses
> 
> note: stiles uses they/them pronouns

It’s two-thirty in the morning and Scott is exhausted. Vet school plus work plus the never-ending supernatural disasters don’t leave much room for sleep, so here he is, sitting at the well-used kitchen table his mom gave him when he moved out, studying for his third exam. He’s done well enough on the first two, an 87 and an 82, but he wants an A - _needs_ an A if he wants to get work when he graduates in less than 6 months.

He sighs, resting his weary head in his hands, covered in ink and highlighter - a nice change to blood - and blinks hard at the stream of incomprehensible words on the pages in front of him. They’re running together now, blurring into oblivion. He’s losing steam.

He just needs ten…more…minutes…

The next thing he remembers is feeling someone rubbing his back. “Scott,” they say, now running their deft fingers through his hair. _Stiles?_ Scott thinks. It’s just Stiles. He groans at the realization and struggles to open his eyes, heavy with sleep.  

A quiet _mmm_ is all that comes out as an answer.

Stiles’ hands feel so nice in his hair and on his back. He doesn’t want to move, just wants to stay here with Stiles forever….but…he can’t because he has an exam.

“Shit,” he mumbles, closing his eyes and grimacing. “Shit, shit, _shit_.” He pulls up too quickly and takes a page out of his text book with him. It must have stuck to his cheek when he fell sleep, he thinks.

“Hey,” Stiles says soothingly, smiling and plucking the page from Scott’s cheek. “You’re okay. I only got home a few minutes ago.” They lean forward around Scott’s back and drop the page back, tapping it in place, then pulling Scott back against to their chest.

Scott leans into their touch, letting Stiles hold him, their arms wrapping around his middle, anchoring him. He feels like he can already breathe a little bit easier. His nerves are calmer, jaw more relaxed. Stiles is the only person who can do this to him - _for_ him. He pulls in air through his nose, inhaling the sweet scent of home as Stiles pushes forward and presses their lips to his cheek, peppering kisses down his jaw.

“Have I told you how amazing you are lately?” Stiles asks, resting their cheek against Scott’s, squeezing Scott closer, as if they could become one being. 

Scott huffs out a breath, a sleepy smile gracing his lips. “Yes, always.” He turns around within the cradle of Stiles’ arms and lays his head on their shoulder, humming and nuzzling into their neck.

Stiles sighs and presses their lips to Scott’s forehead, murmuring, “Well, I mean it. Every time. You _are_ amazing and I love you and you need to get some rest.”

Scott makes a noise somewhere between a groan and a whine, but relents, allowing Stiles to walk him to their bed and tuck him in under the soft, blue comforter that Lydia gave them. As his eyes slip closed, he hears the click of the bedside lamp and feels Stiles’ fingers trail down his cheek, then their lips to his brow.

“Goodnight,” they whisper against his forehead, adoring and reverent all at once, just before Scott drifts off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queerleighyours.tumblr.com/)


End file.
